Assist Trophies
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: One day, The Great Witch Ashley is bored after her friends are too busy to hang out. But she has tea with with a samurai.


**Assist Trophies**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

Ashley was having tea with the Goddess of Nature, Viridi. It was the usual time they had tea, and because of the fights, and Viridi being in charge of changing the Reset Bomb Forest, they didn't have tea often. Ashley on the other hand was usually bored, and left to her own devices. She was an assist trophy and most matches didn't use assists. The young witch was bored, and didn't like it. So when the time came for her and Viridi to have tea time, Ashley was ecstatic to finally hang out with her friend. Ashley wandered around the Smash Mansion. Because of Master Hand's magic abilities, there was an entire wing for assist trophies. She ran into Lyn and Phosphora walking about, she knew that those two would probably be a time waster.

"Hey Lyn! Phosphora!" Ashley called out. The two women turned to the young witch in training.

"Hey Ashley, how're you today?" Lyn said.

"Bored. Viridi is busy with her stage. You guys wanna hang out?"

Phosphora and Lyn gave each other worried looks. It's not like they didn't want to, it's just anytime Ashley hung out with them, things went horribly wrong. "Sorry Ashley..." Lyn began.

"We have to meet with Lady Palutena and Lord Marth." Phosphora fished. The young witch seemed disappointed, as she sadly walked away. Both women were saddened but neither wanted to have over sized pants again.

Ashely wandered some more,, before barging into Jeff's room. The young scientist was looking over the Starman, before being shocked by the entrance of the young witch. She walked over and plopped down on Jeff's bed. For a nerd, and introvert child at that, Ashley considered Jeff her friend. The young boy readjusted his glasses as he focused on her. "Hello Ashley. Can I help you?"

"I'm bored. Do something about it." Ashley demanded.

"I can't."

"What!" Ashley shouted, "Not you too!"

"I'm sorry Ashley. Ness, Lucas, and I are going to investigate The Ruined Zoo in Fourside." Ashley huffed and stormed out of the room, quickly followed by Jeff, "Wait! I think Takamaru isn't doing anything."

Ashley turned around in confusion, "Takamaru?"

"He's a samurai. He stays three doors from me." With those words, Jeff ran off. Possibly just to get away from Ashley. The young witch huffed and walked down to the room in question. Granted most assist trophies had the symbol of what world they are from, others didn't. Leaving Master Hand to make some for them. He door had the symbol of a Edo period Japanese building on it, she only assumed it was a castle. She slowly knocked on the door. The man, wearing white robes with a red vest like cover, and blue hair tied into a ponytail.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Ashley nodded slowly, her shyness taking over, "Can I come in?" He nodded, motioning for her to enter. Once inside, she saw it looked like an Edo Period Japanese sitting room. Takamaru sat at the table in the middle of the room, grabbing a pot of tea.

"Would you like some?" He asked. She nodded, looking around some more. Takamaru stood and went to grab an extra cup. She saw on a pedestal was a sheathed katana, it must have held some importance to Takamaru to be on a pedestal. When he returned with the extra cup, he began poring tea. She took a sip and had a face of pure bliss.

"Wow! This is delicious!" She exclaimed.

Takamaru chuckled, "Tea is like a project. You must be careful when preparing and patient. If prepared well, it will come out pleasant and how you expected. If rushed, it will taste horrible and you should never speak to someone who rushes tea." He told her. Ashley chuckled at his remark, prompting him to ask her a question, "What brings you here today young one?"

"I was bored, and all my other friends were busy." She responded and then hung her head as if to cry, "It's like they don't wanna be around me..."

Takamaru set his cup down, "Young one. Don't hold any doubts to yourself. Because your friends are busy, does not mean they don't want to be around you."

Ashley smiled, "Thank you Mr. Takamaru."

"You're welcome young-" Ashely cut him off.

"Ashley. The Great Witch Ashley."

"Takamaru."

The two shook hands and continued their tea. A few hours later, Jeff had returned from his escape with Lucas and Ness, but he saw her in the Target area training with Pinwheel Knife Rooks.

"Hey Ashley. What're you doing?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Training."

"Why?"

Ashley threw another rook, "Takamaru said that anytime you, Lyn, or Phosphora aren't available that he's always willing to train. A few hours of samurai training and then a few hours of me showing him my magical skills!" Ashley seemed happy, but Jeff was curious as to where Takamaru was.

"Say Ashley?" He began, "Where is Takamaru anyways?"

As if on cue, out of a puff of smoke from behind, Takamaru appeared and threw three rooks at the target Ashley had been trying to hit. Hitting them dead center. "Always keep an eye out for your enemies. They could strike at any minute."

"Awesome!" Cried Ashley.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Asked Jeff.

"The master skills of a samurai." Replied Takamaru, "Come young Ashley. Now for you to teach me magic." The master samurai said to the young witch. Ashley jumped with joy as she and Takamaru walked back to the mansion.

 **Amazing what you can think of at 1:00am while watching Netflix and jacked up on Fanta.**


End file.
